Total Remake
by Ferzeo
Summary: This is basically just the beginning of the actual story with a few changes but as the story progresses it becomes a total remake of the actual story.This story has more action and battle scenes and with with less of and actual storyline.
1. Chapter 1

Total Remake

by

Fezeo

Chapter 1

Ratchet awoke in the middle of the night. It was a nice and normal night on his home planet Veldin. The air was nice and warm; there was a perfect breeze, and the stars were amazingly bright. Ratchet just woke up to get a glass of water when it struck him. He knew how he could complete his ship. Ratchet had been trying for years to finally get off of Veldin and explore the galaxies, but he had one problem, he was missing the last piece to his ship: the Robotic Ignition System. Now, he realized, that Gadgetron was hiring surely somebody there would be able to get him one, after all Gadgetron makes weapons and other materials, so why not? Then it was decided that tomorrow he would work on his ship and then apply at Gadgetron. So when Ratchet was done getting his water, he crawled back into bed and began to dream of the outside worlds and galaxies that surround his little planet Veldin that he called home.

The next morning Ratchet did his regular exercises. It was a habit because Ratchet had served in the Galactic Rangers, but never left Veldin. He did 175 pushups and 200 sit ups and lastly 500 chin ups. After this, he showered, put on his working pants, grabbed his wrench, and set to work on his ship. Now his ship was capable of flying, but Ratchet enjoyed fiddling with his engine and trying to make it go faster etc. After about an hour he took another shower to wash the grease off of him and got in his best suit and started the walk to Gadgetron….

Meanwhile

On a planet far from the surface of Veldin there was a malfunction in a robot assembly plant. The machine had been made to make huge, dumb, but obedient killer robots. The malfunction caused the exact opposite to happen. A little yet intelligent robot came out. During programming, the robots received their orders. The little yet intelligent robot understood the orders and their effects and so refused to obey and escaped the plant and stole a fighter ship. The robot just got into space when three fighter pilots came up on him and instantly opened fire on him. He lost one engine and began his descent to an unknown planet. The three fighter bots returned to the plant assuming that the little robot was surely destroyed.

Meanwhile back on Veldin

Ratchet was half way to Gadgetron when a ship crash-landed just thirty yards to the right of him, so naturally he went to investigate the crash-site. When he got to the site, the ship was completely destroyed and the only whole thing that he could find was a little robot, so he took it home and put it on the table and went to Gadetron for his interview. Ratchet was disappointed when he was told that Gadgetron would not hire him because he wasn't experienced in weapons, even though he served in the Galactic Rangers. He was an engineer and knew little about building weapons. When he got back to the garage, he went inside, grabbed his wrench, and stormed out to his ship, where he began to grumble to himself and work on his ship violently. Suddenly, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He spun around to see the robot that he brought home was moving towards him. He lost his balance and fell over and…..

**Well if you've ever played the first Ratchet and clank game you've probably realized that I've just written basically the actual beginning of the story, but in the future chapter I change the whole storyline. Please give me feedback. This is my first story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ratchet awoke in the middle of the night. It was to the sounds of blasters and screaming. Ratchet and Clank had been hiding in a shed for weeks now. After ratchet teamed up with Clank they roamed the galaxies looking for interesting things. Well they found something _very _interesting, a war. It started in Black Water City after a huge chemical spill turned simple lizards into mutated war-maniacs! The spill was rumored to be caused by a street merchandiser known for his R.Y.N.O's. Ratchet and Clank landed on the planet for the hoverboard races and the arena was completely destroyed. Since Ratchet was in the Galactic Rangers he decided to help out and fight in the war with Clank. So when the lizards found them in the shed Ratchet was on it. He jumped off the floor and grabbed his wrench and woke-up Clank and burst out of the shed. They were surrounded and Ratchet did something that Clank wasn't expecting he _ran_! After they came out of the shed Ratchet double jumped over the line of lizards and ran through the woods.

"What the heck are you doing?" Clank exclaimed.

"The smart thing," Ratchet retaliated as he dodged several trees.

"Yeah, I know, but I have a great idea," Ratchet threw back at clank.

"Ok what's your big idea mister….um idea?" Clank said mockingly.

"We're going to Earth!" shirked Ratchet.

After a few minutes of running they arrived at _The Galaxy Conqueror_. Ratchet opened the dome and jumped in Clank on the other hand questioned his idea.

"Why Earth?"

"Because Earth may or may not be under attack and if it is we're helping."

"And what if it's not? Earth is at least twenty galaxies away!" Clank said.

"Well then we'll just go to that little rock in their solar system what's its name…"

"Pluto?"

"Yeah that's it! Pluto I hear that's under attack so either way we'll get to kick some lizard butt!" Ratchet confirmed as Clank climbed into the cockpit.

Clank started up the ship and Ratchet took off. They didn't talk much while they flew, but when they were halfway there a transmission came in. It was Sasha from the _starship phoenix_. She was calling to see why Ratchet left and he explained his entire plan about Earth and fighting.

"Why Earth?" was Sasha's first question. The runner up was "how long would he be gone?"

"Well I'm not sure it could take a few months at least," was Ratchets best guess since he hadn't really thought about time, just about the fight and location, location, location.

"Well ok just wanted to check lov-"

Ratchet reached over and shut the screen off.

"If my calculations are correct the rest of that sentence was love you." Clank smirk

"Well those have got to be some jacked-up calculations of yours." Ratchet snapped back.

"Ok no reason to be defensive about it!" Clank held up his hands in surrender.

**Okay sorry it took so long for this but hope everyone enjoys please remember to review!**


End file.
